1. Field of the Invention
An object strikes glass and causes a break or a crack in the glass.
An example is a first automobile on a road. A tire of a second automobile kicks up or dislodges a rock. This rock strikes the windshield or window in the first automobile and forms a bullseye or a crack in the windshield or window. In many instances the bullseye or crack can be repaired thereby obviating the necessity of replacing the windshield or window.
Another example is the tire of an automobile may dislodge a rock and cause the rock to fly through the air. The rock strikes a plate glass window and forms a crack or knocks out some of the glass to form a hole. Again, in many instances it may be possible to repair a small crack in a plate glass window or to repair a hole in the plate glass window. Again, it is not necessary to replace the plate glass window in such an instance.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art known to the applicants is:
______________________________________ NAME NUMBER ______________________________________ Sohl 3,562,366 Hollingsworth 3,75,975 Werner et al 3,993,520 ______________________________________
Sohl teaches of extinguishing pock marks in automobile windshields by completely filling the pock marks with liquid resin under high frequency vibration and polymerizing the resin. The windshield is left in place during the repair operation.
Hollingsworth teaches of in-place permanent repair of pock marked windshields by using a vibrationless application of curable liquid resin under defined conditions of temperature and pressure.
Werner et al teaches of using a bridge member to assist in positioning an injector tube over the break in the windshield. Then, the injector tube injects a curable liquid resin into the break. The bridge member assists in positioning the injector tube so as to have a positive alignment of the injector tube with the break in the windshield.